


Моя персональна темна релігія

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Thinkings
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сіель пише листи.<br/>Листи, котрі ніколи не знайдуть свого адресата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя персональна темна релігія

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My personal dark religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323200) by [Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub). 



> [Я знаю, що ця ідея не нова. Проте, використовуючи її, я намагають більш детально вивчити персонажів і попрактикуватися у письмі. Мій головний вектор — лаконізм-барвистість.]

  
_Бога не існує._  
 _Однак існує Диявол._  
  
Релігія, по суті, це своєрідний апарат для здійснення бажань: людина очікує в обмін на віру та покірність (а час від часу ще й в обмін на більш матеріальні речі) отримати  жадане. І кожен має право вкладати свої ресурси у руки найбільш привабливої релігії.  
  
Однак я зазирнув далі — за межу. Туди, де опиняються, як правило, божевільні, самотні та нещасні (а також закатовані, проте в даному контексті епітет «закатовані» є синонімом епітета «нещасливі»). І тоді я зрозумів, наскільки був обмежений. Обмежений і обтяжений великою кількістю перешкод: принципами, мораллю, стереотипами.  
  
Зрештою я, оновлений, твердо ступив на власну путь: позбувся всього безглуздого вантажу (прищепленої системи цінностей) і зрікся стандартної релігії. Натомість, виявивши новий безмежний горизонт, надав перевагу більш надійному механізмові — неперевершеному створінню пітьми.  
  
Я втратив багато чого... стисло, щастя, яке неможливо повернути.  
  
І, якщо неможливо повернути, то спорожнілу нішу цілком реально заповнити. Тож я міркував, міркував, міркував... і результатом мого процесу мишлення стало персональне гасло: «Я отримаю абсолютно все» (а **все** у моєму розумінні — це весь потенціал отриманого демона).  
  
Темна постать була для мене фундаментом, на котрому я мусив побудувати своє нове життя. Таким чином, помста витіснила спокій, похмурий вираз обличчя — посмішки, а одинокість — батьків... однак я не врахував (чи, вірніше, навмисне не звертав уваги) однієї важливої речі — релігії.  
  
Віра завжди була важливим аспектом мого життя. Фактично, вона поглинула третину мого існування, тобто була третиною мене. Я перебудував себе, і після цього прийшло усвідомлення: церкви, молитви, проповіді — це ніщо. Гідна уваги виключно Правда (та, що набула личини респектабельного брюнета з червоними очима).  
  
Себастьяне, я нарешті усвідомив: ти — моя персональна релігія.  
  
І ти не просто апарат для виконання бажань, ти — моє бажання.  
  
_Так, Бога не існує._  
_Однак, на щастя, існує Диявол._


End file.
